Songs From Wicked (Page)
You may be looking for a category page, view here. 'Wicked' has 19 songs in it all together, and 18 in the soundtrack. Also, two songs removed from the play to be replaced by newer versions have avalible lyrics. Below, you will be see a little about each song. Almost all the songs have pages just for them, and links will be provided to those pages. If there is a song with a page yet and you would like to be the one to make the page, go ahead! No one Mourns the Wicked Summery: The first song in the play, and the first to be written. The ozians are celebrating the 'death' of the 'wicked' witch of the west. And don't care when Glinda shows how things couldn't habe been easy for her. Runtime: 6:41 Characters: (In order of how many lines): Ozians, Glinda Upland, Ephaba's mother, young Wizard,Elphaba's adoptive father, Midwife. Dear old Shiz Summery: In a flashback, new students are coming for the frist time to a collage called Shiz. Among them are Galinda Upland, Nessarose Thropp, and her sister Elphaba Thropp. Runtimes: 1:26 Characters (In order of how many lines): Galinda Upland, Shiz Students Making Good Summery:Replaced by The Wizard and I, Elphaba sings to Nessarose about how one day everyone will exept her once she works with The Wizard. Runtime: 3.17 Charcters (In order of how many lines): Elphaba Thropp. The Wizard and I Summery:The later draft of Making Good, and one of the last songs written for the play. Madame Morrible tells Elphaba that she will train her to do magic, and one day Elphaba will work for The Wizard. Elphaba sings about how much she like this. Runtime: 5.13 Characters (In order of how many lines): Elphaba Thropp Madame Morrible What is This Feeling? Summery:Elphaba and Galinda are roommates and hate each other. They are writing letters home about thier new roommates, but it results in them have stopped writing and singing about how much they each other. Later in the song, the Shiz Students come and side with Galinda/ Runtime: 3:30 Charcters (In order of how many lines): Elphaba Thropp, Galinda Upland, Shiz Students Something Bad Summery: After history class, Elphaba goes to eat lunch with her teacher,a goat named Dr. Dillamond, who tells her about the trouble is Oz: Animal's are losing there power to speak. Runtime: 1:37 Characters (In order of how many lines): Dr. Dillamond, Elphaba Thropp Which Way is This Party? Summery: The first version of Dancing Through Life. Fiyero Tigelaar comes to Shiz and plans a party. Runtimes: 11.39 Characters (In order of how many lines): Fiyero Tigelaar, Gainda Upland, Boq, Nessarose Thropp, Elphaba Thropp, Shiz Students, Madame Morrible Dancing Through Life Summery: The last song written for the play. Fiyero Tigelaar, who says that everyone should be brainless and careless, plans a party, and Galinda wants to go with him. But a Munchkin named Boq asks her first. Instead of turning him down, she tells him it was very kind of him to ask Nessrose, as she is in a wheelchair. Boq, too impress Galinda, does this. Elphaba thinks that Galinda did it to be nice and goes to make with her. Galinda gives Elphaba the mock-gift of a pointed witch hat, Elphaba thinks it was a real gift and wears it the party, where she is teased. Galinda feels bad and dances with her. Runtime: 7:45 Charcaters (In order of how many lines): Fiyero Tigelaar Galinda Upland, Boq, Nessarose Thropp, Shiz Students, Elphaba Thropp Popular Summery: Now that Elphaba and Galinda are friends, Galinda decides to try and make Elphaba popular. Runtime: 3:22 Characters (In order of how many lines): Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp (Speaking role only) I'm Not That Girl Summery: After Elphaba and Fiyero rescue the lion cub, Fiyero leaves. Elphaba stands under a bridge in the rain singing about how Fiyero will never love her because of her green skin. Runtime: 3:39 Characters: (In order of how many lines): Elphaba Thropp One Short Day Summery: Elphaba and Galinda (Now 'Glinda') go to the Emerald City, and have one short day to hang out there before going to meet the wizard. Runtimes: 3:06 Characters (In order of how many lines): Elphaba Thropp, Glinda Upland, Ozians. A Sentimental Man Summery: The Wizard sings about himself to Elphaba and Glinda Runtime: 1:21 Characters (In order of how many lines): The Wizard Defying Gravity Summery: Glinda yells at Ephaba for running off with the spell book, and Elphaba snaps back saying that she was keeping the spell book. Glinda tells Elphaba just to tell the The Wizard is sorry and The WIzard for forgive her. But Ephaba says that she doesn't want to work with The Wizard, as he has been taking away the animal's power to speak. She tries to herself wings, but enchants a broom to fly by mistake. She invites Glinda to come, and she agrees, but change her mind. The two say goodbye and the Ozians burst in looking for Elphaba, and flies away. Runtime: 7:36 Characters (In order of how many lines): Elphaba Thropp, Glinda Upland, Ozians Thank Goodness Summery: Sometime after Defying Gravity, Fiyero and Glinda are planning to get married, and everyone is celebrating a 'wicked with free' day. They are spreading rumors about Elphaba, one of which that her soul was so unclean water could melt her. Fiyero is mad and storms off. Runtime: 6:29 Characters (In order of how many lines): Ozians, Glinda Upland, Madame Morrible, Fiyero Tigelaar Wicked Witch of the East Summery: Removed from the soundtrack. Elphaba comes looking for her adoptive father's help, and Nessrose "Nessa" tells her that he has died. ELphaba and Nessa get into a fight, in which Nessa points out that Elphaba is always trying to help those she has never met, but never tried to help Nessa be able to walk. So Elphaba enchants a pair of shoes that Nesaa can use to walk. Boq comes, and calls Elphaba a wicked witch, but says Nessa is just as bad for making him stay with her. Nesaa tries to find a spell in Elphaba's book that will make him love her, Elphaba tries to stop her but fails. Nessa finds one, but says the words wrong and cause Boq to lose his heart, so Elphaba turns him into a Tin Man so that he can live without a heart. Nessa takes the title of 'The Wicked Witch of the East' Runtime: 4:21 Characters (In order of how many lines): Nessarose Thropp, Elphaba Thropp, Boq Wonderful Summery: Elphaba goes and tells The Wizard that, if he free the monkeys he captured --which he made Elphaba enchant to fly without telling her it would hurt them in the last act--she would stop. The two sing a song and he releases the monkeys, but then she finds Dr. Dillamond, who has lost his power to speak, and runs off again--this time with FIyero. Runtime: 3:30 Characters (In order of how many lines): The Wizard, Elphaba Thropp I'm Not That Girl (reprise) Summery:Glinda gets into a fight with Fiyero and Elphaba, who run away together. In her anger, she tells The Wizard that if he spreads a rumort hat Nessa is in danger Elphaba will come. She then leaves and sings this song (However, after she left The Wizard and Madame Morrible deicide tha Elphaba is too smart for a rumur and kill Nessa) Runtime: 0:51 Characters (In order of how many lines): Glinda Upland As Long as You're Mine Summery: Fiyero and Elphaba run away together and sing this song, it ends with Elphaba having to leave because she can sense that Nessa is in danger, but once she there it is to late. Runtime: 3:50 Characters (In order of how many lines): Elphaba Thropp, Fiyero Tigelaar No Good Deed Summery: Some Ozians are going to bring Elphaba to The Wizard, but Fiyero convines them to take him instead, they bring him to a cornfeild and attack him. Elphaba tries to save him, but thinks she has failed. She decides that she will now become wicked, yet she dones't really hurt anyone. Runtime: 3:19 Characters (In order of how many lines): Elphaba Thropp March of the Witch Hunters Summery: Boq, now a tinman, and some other are going to kill Elphaba, Boq mentions that if she had let the lion she rescued fight his own battles he wouldn't be a coward. Glinda discovers her mistake and goes to save Elphaba. Runtime: 2:29 Characters (In order of how many lines): Boq, Ozians For Good Summery: Elphaba and Glinda forgive each otehr, and Elphaba is melted. Runtime: 5:09 Characters (In order of how many lines): Elphaba Thropp Glinda Upland For Good (reprise) Summery: Elphaba is revealed to have survied, and Fiyero is alive two. (But he is now a scarecrow due to the spell Elphaba did to save him). The two run away together Runtime: 2:16 Characters (In order of how many lines): Glinda Upland, Ozians. Speaking role only: Elphaba Thropp, Fiyero Tigelaar]] Category:Wikia help Category:Songs